


Sam & Jack - How can you be so close and yet so far away?

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - How can you be so close and yet so far away?

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #8 - Awkward](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14375478&viewfull=1#post14375478)


End file.
